What?
by Whazzup
Summary: I don't like summeries. Old title: WHAT THE H IS GOING ON! WARNING: LOTS OF FIGHTING ANDOR GORE.
1. Hello?

Disclaimer- nothing.

Chapter 1

A red haired inu-youkai, with green eyes and who looked about 18, was wereing a male kimono that was dark blue. He looked behind him

"You can come out Marlon." he said 

 Out of  the bushes walked out a green haired 18-year-old girl, with clear blue eyes and a purple tattoo that started form the top of her eye, went around to the bottom. She was wearing an armor like shirt, were the paet that covered her breasts was blue and the rest was red, the sleeves went to her wrists. She also wore a skirt, that cut off at her knees, but the middle went went to her feet. She also had armor form her feet to her knees, that was blue. She had a staff that was all the hadle gold, it had a  blue star at the top, surrouned  

In a close tree an 18-year-old girl, with black cat ears, her hair was bloody red, piercing highlighter green eyes, eagle wings, on her feet she had talons and on her hands she had claws on her hands. She was smiling on the happy couple, and then she flew away with her blue kimono flowing behind her.

When she got back to camp, she saw Leanna, the little kitsune girl sleeping.

'She looks so cute!' the winged girl thought. Then she saw an 18-year-old boy with, dark purple hair, horns a lighter shade of purple then his hair, his eyes were a dark violet, he had claws, dragon wings and a tail.

"How are they Kitty?" He asked

"They're happy. Blades?" asked Myron

"Yes?" Blades asked

"I hope they're always like that." She answered, sitting down, putting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled "Yeah me too." And they both fell asleep.

The next day

'CRAP!' thought Marlon as she doged a stinger. She looked at her friends, they were all fighting hard, even Leanna was helping. She took to the air, and kicked it in the head. It was paralyzed, at least for now. She flew down and asked

"Are you all ok?"

"Leanna was hit by a stinger." Kitty answered. Marlon nodded.

"We have to her to the closest river." Marlon said. As soon as they got there, and washed Leanna. The demon came back with venations.

"Run I'll distract him!" Yelled Marlon, doging a stinger, by going to the air. The outhers ran, but Nark stayed.

Marlon looked at him and smiled "Go I'll be fine." she said. He gave her one last look, and then joined the outhers. The demon looked at her.

"I'm goanna kill you fairy." He said

She smirked

"I like to see you try."

The demon glared. Then he shout a lot of stingers, but she moved so fast. One minit she was there and the next, she kicked him in the head, hard. that sent him to the grown, then she put her staff right between his eyes. The staff started to glow, and the demon blew up, and left in his place 2 shards.

'What are theses?' she thoght picking up. When she got there, she found her friends, and had a nice meal with them.

6 months later

'Shit! that's the 5th one this week.' thought Kitty as she looked at the dead demon.

"Well glad..." Marlon started but was hit by a tail. She glared at the demon. He was about to hit her again. When this white light came form her hands and struck the demon.

When Kitty woke up. She didn't see Marlon.

"Where the hell is Marlon?" She yelled waking up everyone.

Where Marlon form her point of veiw

Oww. Now where is the demon? How am I  looking at my feet? Oh yeah. i'm in a cave with mt feet on the wall and my head on the ground. Where is everyone? What?! 10 miles?! Wow... Well I get up and out of the cave, to find the youkai. When I found him, a sliverhaired hanyou was fighting him and so was a blackhaired girl with a weaired looking kimono, a demon hunter was there too, a monk ,a kitsune and a neko demon... wait a minit! Kairara! YAY! Why is'ent she in her human form? Maybe she has to hid it? So maybe that girl is Sango... yeah it is! But HEY! That demon hit Kairara! GRRR!

end POV

"Hey demon!" Marlon yelled flying form the tree she was hidding in. She kicked him right between the eyes.

She jumped on his head."Don't you ever hert my friend again" She yelled stabing him in the head with her staff, then taking it out and then fliping off his head as the demon fell to the ground. Everyone stared at her. Kairara went over to her smelt her, and then a light surrouned Kairara and in her place was an 18-year-old girl curly black hair, pointed ears, 2 tails, blood red eyes, claws and fangs 

"Hi?" said Kairara, befor they all fainted. Marlon and Kairara sweat dropped.

"Um let's drag them back to Kayide's"

"Sounds good to me... Hey who's Kayide?"    


	2. Meetings Marlon

Disclaimer- no

When they got there Kiede fainted too.

"What is it with everyone fainting today?" Marlon asked Kirara.

"I have no clue" She answered as they pulled every one in the hut.

a little later Kagome woke up.

"How did I get here?" she asked. Marlon answered

"I carried you"

Kagome jumped "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Marlon looked at her, "I'm Marlon. Please don't yell."

Kagome blinked "ok...What are you?"

"I'm a fairy." Marlon answered.

"Oh. Why do you have shards?"

"These?" Marlon asked talking out her shards.

"Yes thoses."

"Oh. You can have them." Marlon said handing them over to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked. "O...k"

"Kirara explained"

"Oh...Kairara?"

"uh huh."

Just then human Kairara walked in.

"AHHHH! Who are you!?" screamed Kagome, by now everyone was up staring at Kairara.

Kairara blinked "Kairara"

Kagome looked shocked

Kairara sighed "I'll explain."

Kairara explained the whole story. Marlon went out of the hut unoitced. She looked at the sky. She woundered,

'When willI see my friends again?'

Somewhere 10 miles away Nark was thinking the same.


End file.
